world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Scarface424242/Taiwan - 1950
Now this is a hard conquest that will require having leveled up units, and all 9 of the iron, oil and gold wonders. It is interesting to see little Taiwan reconquer the mainland after losing it to the communist People's Republic of China. You start off with two cities, Taipei on the island of Taiwan along with a port and a nameless city in northern Burma. You have 3 starting units. A commando unit with Sun. L. R as the commander in Burma. A rocket truck with Du. Y. M as its commander in Taipei and in the port is commander Chen. S. K on a destroyer. Taipei is a level 5 city with level 4 factory, level 2 airport and a missile base. The nameless burma city is a level 1 city, level 2 factory and level 2 airport. You also own an oil field in burma plus an oil rig between Taiwan and Japan. PLEASE HAVE AIRPORT UP TO 8 or 9 IT WILL BE VERY HARD DOING ANY 1950 CAMPAIGN WITHOUT THIS! Operation Bleedout: Invade Tibet and thailand, while distracting the PRC by attacking Hong Kong. Use SunLR against Thailand but let the USA and UK deminish Bangkok's health. Take Lhasa in Tibet using armored cars and light infantry from Nameless Burma city. WARNING! Do not use any Marshals except Eisenhower or a high ranking commander with gold stars in air support! The PRC and Thailand will target them with airstrikes, missiles and nukes! You will have wasted a commander and now 5 PRC Super tanks are on top of you. What your goal for Bleedout is bleeding China of money, iron and oil. Conquering Thailand puts more money and iron in your pocket. After you crush Lhasa, take the Tibeten oil field and invade Sinkiang. You'll be up against the level 2 city of Dihua. While this is going on, the PRC will be pumping out Super Tanks from Chongking. Use Eisenhower to get rid of the super tanks and send troops toward Chongking (Level 3 city, level 4 factory, level 3 airport and nuke factory). Taking Chongking is a big step in bleeding the PRC, you've now taken massive amounts of cash, iron and oil from them not to mention that you have nukes now! Now we move onto Op 2 Operation Great Wall: Now you must go on the defensive! While defending yourself from PRC commanders coming from Nanking, Wuhan, Hongkong and Shanghai, you'll also be fighting off PRC paratroopers from Peking. DO NOT LOSE HOPE! You must hold Chongking at all costs. While this occurs use armored cars and motorized infantry plus the boosted airstrikes from Eiesnhower to inflict heavy damage on PRC Commanders. Dont worry if you lose Taipei, the USA will take it back or keep it softened up. Now at this time the USSR and PRC will most likely have crushed South Korea and invaded Japan. This is good for you because they're distracted by the Americans, Canadians and Japanese. From Dihua attempt to take two levek 1 unnamed cities. One in western Mongolia and one between Dihua and Chongking. After all PRC Commanders are dead, proceed with Op 3. Operation Yangtze Blitz: Now you must return to being on the Offensive! Your objectives are Wuhan, Nanking, Hongkong and Shanghai. These cities should be attacked with tanks, infantry and artillery. Nothing bigger than a regular tank and nothing bigger than field artillery. Hongkong is a secondary objective, the UK or USA might capture it first. Build two nuclear bombs, atomic or hydrogen, doesnt matter but I'd reccommend a regular Atomic Bomb because its cheaper. The whole purpose of these bombs is for capturing Ulan Bator (Capital of Mongolia) and Peking (capital of PRC). The only way to get these bombs and paratroopers to these cities is via Shanghai which has a level 3 airport and a missile base. After your success you can also take back Taipei and prep for an optional op depending on how certain events go. Operation Red Hunter: After taking out Mongolia and taking Peking, The PRC will be in one of two situations. A. They only have Changchun and/or Seoul left. B. They have Changchun, a couple japanese cities and/or Seoul. In either case I reccommend building nukes in bulk. Use them to capture Changchun and those other japanese cities. That or use missiles and airstrikes to finish off the PRC! Congrats, the People's Republic of China has been crushed by the Republic of China! But the war isnt over yet, North Korea and the USSR still remain in asia. Pyongyang will be easy to crush, and one nuke will take out the soviet nuke base in Khabarovsk. After that just send some troops north into Siberia to remove the city of Novosibirsk. Eastern Asia is now free from the WTO! Once again the war isnt over and your NATO allies in the Middle East, Africa and Europe have most likely been crushed or are losing badly. Its time to invade Europe and the Middle East. Operation Silk Road: Now you have to prep your army for heading deeper into the USSR and just take over india it will make life easier in the middle east. In the USSR your primary targets are Almaty, Saratov, Yekaterinburg and Moscow. Yes the Soviet Capital itself. In the middle East your primary targets are Tehran, Baghdad, Ankara and Jerusalem. Iraq, Iran, Egypt and the USSR wont be able to fight you with tanks or artillery but they will be pounding you with missiles, airstrikes and paratroopers. Cover your troops with land defenses which the enemy AI will attack as a priority. Prevent paratroopers from landing by using landmines. This is part 1 for Taiwan - 1950. We've covered taking Asia and entering Europe and the Middle East. In part two we'll finish up with taking out Moscow, conquering the middle east, invading the Balkans and invading Africa Category:Blog posts